Titanic (Transformers Version)
by G1 Daughter Of Optimus-Elita
Summary: The title says it all, titanic the transformers version
1. Chapter 1

Here is a story inspired by the 1997 titanic film, but transformer's will be acting as the humans in it. Instead, they can't transform and they wear clothes, hope you enjoy. (Oc Ava) belongs to me

* * *

G1 casting:

Rose Dewitt Bukater - Elita One

Jack Dawson - Optimus Prime

Ruth Dewitt Bukater - Ava

Molly Brown - Beta

Caledon Hockley - Megatron

Thomas Andrews - Fortress Maximus

Fabritzio - Ironhide

Tommy Ryan - Springer

Captain E.J. Smith - Alpha Trion

* * *

Well here is the transformers who will be acting in this romantic film, I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Elita

I step out of the vehicle, looking up at the huge ship in front of me. The Titanic. The unsinkable ship, so it was called. The docking area was crowned with mechs, femmes and youngling's, rich and poor, all waiting to get on the titanic. My fiancé, megatron, steps out of the vehicle and takes a deep breath.

"I don't know what all the fuss is," I say, looking back at megatron. Megatron is currently wearing tux like clothing, "its just a ship," he laughs and wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"This ship is far more larger than any other ship around," he says, staring at titanic," and far more luxurious," I nod as I walk a few steps before turning around to see my mother getting out of the vehicle.

"Oh my gosh, elita!" A high pitched voice says suddenly from behind me, startling me. I turn around to see my sister, arcee, smiling widely with excitement, "this ship is huge!" I smile at her. Soon, we are already walking up the walkway to board the ship.

Optimus

I stare at the deck of cards in my hands, while looking nervously over at my friend, ironhide, who seems more nervous than I amI look up at the two mechs we are playing with, who I believe are named swindle and octane. Everything was on line, especially since there are two tickets to the titanic in the pile of money. We each draw one more card and I blink, not believing what I held in my hand. But the other two mechs might have luck on their side as well. One by one we each lay down our cards, Ironhide going first while I go last. I smile under my face mask as I lay the cards down and Ironhide jumps up, laughing and cheering loudly. The mech sitting across from me, octane I believe, stands up and grabs me by the neck and pulls me towards him. He raises his fist as I close my optics, preparing myself for the pain. Instead, he punches the swindle dude and I laugh.

"We got the tickets to the titanic!" I yell loudly, waving the tickets in my hand. The bartender interrupts and our happiness.

"Titanic leaves in five minutes," he says loudly, pointing to the clock behind him with his thumb. I look at Ironhide, optics wide as we push the coins into a sack before running full speed to the boarding area. We finally make it in the nick of time and hand the mech the tickets.

"Have you been through the health check?" He asks, looking up from the tickets. We nod.

"Of course," i say, still catching my breath. The mech nods and we jump into the ship. We run down to where our room is, weaving through the crowd of mech and femmes in the same area before finding our room. I greet the two mechs we share the room with respect, shaking their hands and saying my name. They don't look excited when we arrive, but I shrug it off as I head towards the top bunk only to find Ironhide there. I glare at him before taking the bottom bunk.

Elita

I sit down at the table, next to Megatron as we begin to eat. Beta, a rich femme from Cristal city who loves to travel, speaks after a long period of silence.

"I hear you are the one who came up with the name titanic?" she asks the mech beside her, his name is Fortress Maximus.

"Well, we needed a name to represent this lovely, huge, luxurious ship, didn't we?" He asks with a slight smile, "Why not any other name than titanic?" i look down at my food and suddenly feel nauseous. I politely excuse myself before standing up and walking out onto the deck. I stare out at the sea, venting in the air.

Optimus

I sit on the deck, sketching a mech showing his daughter the sea, while Ironhide and a mech we met on deck while exploring named springer were talking. I finish the sketch and turn around to face my friends, looking around. My optics land on a femme standing on a higher Deck, almost looking white in the sun's glare, she is wearing a teal dress with black sleeves. She looks around and her gaze stops on me before quickly looking away again. Springer follows my gaze and smiles before returning to the conversation Ironhide and him were having. I look back up at the femme to see her talking to a silver mech. The mech walks off and the femme follows a few minutes later.

Elita

I sit at a table for dinner, listening silently to the conversation the others sitting at the table. I stare at my silverware, finding myself dozing off. Megatron laughs a bit too loudly from beside me and it snaps me out of it. Megatron sees me jump slightly and turns to me. "Stop falling asleep and pay attention," he whisperes softly to where only I can hear him," "perhaps you should actually sleep at night instead of reading your stupid books," i stand up and throw the cloth that was on my lap on the table, making the silverware and the plate clang together loudly, causing everyone at the table and a few for surrounding tables look at me curiously. I turn around and leave the dining room. I grab my black cape that falls almost wraps itself around my light green dress as I run out onto the lower deck.

I stop at a bench and look straight ahead at the railing. I look behind me, making sure no one followed me, before looking over the railing. I slowly climb over the railing. I look back at the deck before turning around to face the ocean behind titanic. I grip the railing as I lean farther over.

"Don't do it," a voice says from behind me. I turn my helm to see a red and blue mech with baby blue optics standing there, cigar in his hand, dressed in rags, I narrow my optics at him.

"Who are you to tell me what to do," i say harshly, sick and tired of people telling me what to do. The mech goes to take a step towards me, "Don't come any closer! You hear me! I'll let go,"

"No you won't," he says before raising his cigar to throw into the ocean. He takes small steps towards the railing and throws the cigar in once he is close enough before putting his hands into the pockets of his pants. "Watch me," i say and lean over farther. I can barely see the propeller things from here.

"No," the mech says, "i won't watch you jump because I know you won't, not into water that cold," i turn to glare at him.

"We'll," i say, "the cold never bothered me anyways," he smiles before taking his shoes off.

"This cold will," he says, "it's like a thousand daggers stabbing you all at once. Besides, if you jump, I will have to go in After you, and I am not looking forward to it," i stare at him for a bit before looking back down to the water. The mech steps closer to me and holds his hand out, "Let me pull you over," i slowly turn around and take his hand. His other hand grabs my upper arm to help me. I step on the highest bar, only to slip on my cape and fall. Luckily, the mech held on tight as I Scream, dangling over the propellers, "hang on, hang on. I won't let go, I promise," i look up into his optics before trying to climb back up. I slip again and I Scream as I fall.

The mech grips his teeth in determination and pulls. I finally grasp the railing and pull myself over. I land on my back on the deck with the mech above me just as three crew members appear. They study us closely and recongize me then glare up at the mech. "You! Stand back!" one yells, "Don't do anything funny," the mech stands up and steps away, his hands slightly raised.


End file.
